Kumpulan Cerita Produce 101
by Rikanagisa
Summary: berisi kumpulan cerita dari produce 101. Chapter 1. Kang daniel x ong seongwoo, 2. Bae jinyoung x park jihoon, 3. Seong hyunwoo x jang moonbok
1. Chapter 1

Story about you

Kang Daniel x Ong Seoungwoo

Di dalam sebuah kelas yang berjumlah empat puluh sembilan orang. Seorang guru untuk mata pelajaran kimia sedang menerangkan kepada semua murid-murid yang ada di dalam kelas itu. Sambil membawa bulatan-bulatan sebagai alat bantu untuk menerangkan bagaimana sebuah unsure dan senyawa terbentuk dari atom-atom. Bulatan-bulatan itulah yang di ibaratkan sebagai sebuah atom yang dapat di satukan antara satu dengan lainnya dengan sebuah benda yang berbentuk silinder yang sangat kecil.

Semua murid-murid kelas mendengarkan dengan seksama meskipun sebagian dari mereka tidak memahami dengan apa yang sedang di ajarkan oleh gurunya, tetapi mainan yang dibawa oleh guru kimia itu sangat menarik. Selain bentuknya unik dan lucu ketika bulatan-bulatan itu digabungkan selayaknya seharusnya dijadikan pajangan daripada dipakai menjadi benda praktek.

Dari keempat puluh sembilan murid yang berada di dalam kealas hanya ada satu anak yang tampaknya meremehkan dengan apa yang sedang diterangkan oleh guru kimia. Selain karena aneh menurutnya dengan membawa benda praktek yang mirip mainan anak kecil. Salah seorang murid tadi juga muak dengan tingkah laku guru kimia, seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan bergaya cantik seperti idol grup remaja, moderen tapi seolah tidak sadar usianya. menurut seorang murid tadi yang duduk di meja paling depan tanpa adanya teman di sebelahnya, daniel biasanya teman-temannya memanggilnya, nama lengkapnya Kang Daniel. Tanpa sadar karena begitu kesal dan tidak sukanya dengan guru kimianya yang terkenal pedas dalam berbicara dengan para murid-muridnya, daniel kadang mengernyitkan mulutnya dan sesekali mengubah pandangannya kearah lain setelah beberapa waktu dia melihat guru kimia.

Tingkah laku daniel yang demikian di ketahui oleh gurunya, mungkin karena daniel duduk di bangku paling depan hingga gurunya dengan mudah mengamati gerak-gerik daniel yang makin kentara dengan kebosanannya mengikuti pelajaran kimia. Kemudian guru kimia tiba-tiba menegur daniel sambil menunjuk tangannya kearah daniel.

" Kang Daniel ! " hardik guru kimia bernama Min sua

" dari tadi saem perhatikan mukamu tanpa ekspresi " lanjut kata guru kimia Daniel terkaget dengan teguran guru kimianya, diikuti suara gemuruh tawa dari murid-murid yang mendengar guru kimia menegur daniel dengan teguran " tanpa ekspresi " . Teguran yang sangat kasar tentunya jika dipikir-pikir. "tanpa ekspresi " seperti orang – orang idiot yang berIQ rendah.

Menerima teguran itu Daniel langsung mengemasi barang-barangnya yang berserakan di atas meja berupa peralatan tulis dan dia masukkan ke dalam tas. Pergi keluar meninggalkan kelas tanpa ada sepatah kata apapun dan tanpa perintah sang guru kimia. Hari itu daniel pulang lebih awal ke rumahnya yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Perjalanan dari sekolahnya ke rumahnya hanya di tempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Pada saat melewati sebuah halte bus daniel melihat seorang namja manis tinggi yang sejak lama sekali selalu diperhatikan olehnya. Daniel sudah simpatik dan suka dengan namja manis itu meski berbeda kelas. Awalnya daniel simpatik dengan namja tersebut ketika daniel berada satu kelas dengannya dalam sebuah remidial.

Saat itu daniel duduk di belakang namja tersebut. Ketika itu namja tersebut sedang mengalami sakit flu hingga sering sekali bunyi suara hidung yang memasukkan udara lewat tarikan nafas yang kuat masuk melalui hidung, agar ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya tidak keluar dan kembali masuk ke dalam bersama tarikan nafas melalui hidung. Daniel juga mengalami hal seperti namja lucu tersebut. Daniel juga sedang sakit flu juga. Meskipun namja itu tidak menyadari keberadaan daniel di belakangnya yang mengalami nasib serupa seperti dirinya, tetapi bagi daniel hal itu membuat daniel menjadi simpatik dan ingin mengenal lebih namja itu. Bagi daniel suara tarikan nafas ke dalam seperti sahut menyahut antara daniel dan namja manis yang berada di depannya. Menurut daniel komunikasi telah terjalin lewat suara yang sahut menyahut tadi. Meskipun tidak ada sepatah kata apapun yang dikeluarkan daniel untuk menarik perhatiannya atau minimal berkenalan dengan namja tersebut. Daniel hanyalah anak pemalu dan kaku ketika berada di dekat seorang yang baru apalagi berbicara dengan mereka. Niat dan keberanian untuk berkenalan hanyalah suatu keinginan yang jauh terpendam di dalam hatinya. Daniel lebih senang menikmati komunikasi lewat suara aneh di hidung.

Begitulah awal mulanya daniel menyukai namja itu. Perasaannya hanya bisa dipendamnya di dalam hati dan tak ada niatan dia untuk memulai memperkenalkan dirinya kepadanya. Daniel lebih senang melirik kearah namja itu ketika lewat di depannya beberapa saat ketika keluar dari pintu kelasnya ketika saat jam istirahat datang. Ataupun mengamati namja itu ketika sedang makan di sekolah dari tempat yang agak tertutup dari pandangan namja itu duduk, bagi daniel namja tersebut terlihat cantik dan lembut, ketika makan bibir tipisnya akan terlihat semakin menggoda dengan remah remah makanan, kadang dia juga dapat membuat lelucon lucu dan tertawa dengan lebarnya tanpa merasa malu. Semua lirikan dan pandangan dia mengamati namja itu direkamnya baik-baik dalam memori otaknya. Hingga saat malam nanti daniel akan memutar ulang rekaman itu ketika dia duduk menyendiri di kamarnya.

Di tambah hiasan langit malam dan suasana sepi menyelimuti malam yang hampir menuju pagi. Puluhan bintang jatuh telah dilihat daniel dari jendela kamarnya sambil mengucapkan suatu permintaan yang berangkali saja terkabul agar dia dapat diberi kesempatan untuk mengenal lebih namja itu lebih jauh. Lewat angin malam yang berhempus entah kemana, daniel sering menitipkan kerinduannya kepada angin malam yang mungkin saja dapat terkirim. Daniel sangat menikmati saat seperti itu ketika membayangkan jika saja namja itu berada di sini dalam pelukannya. Ratusan malam telah dia lewati dengan selalu menyapa wajah namja itu lewat pejaman matanya hingga imajinasi khan menyingkap warna gelap pandangan mata yang tertutup menjadi sesosok namja yang dia sukai tersenyum kepadanya.

Ketika tidur daniel selalu berharap agar dipertemukan dengannya lewat mimpi. Begitulah daniel tiap malam yang selalu bermain-main dengan imajinasi dan khayalannya membayangkan wajah namja yang makin hari makin membuat daniel menjadi mencintainya. Meskipun daniel tidak pernah berkenalan dengan namja itu ataupun berbicara padanya. Rasa cinta daniel tumbuh ketika hanya bayangan namja itu saja yang diimajinasikan dan dikhayalkan daniel tiap malam hingga ratusan malam telah daniel habiskan untuk bermain dan berbagi dengan namja pujaannya lewat bayangannya.

Daniel masih saja terus menikmati malam yang indah sambil memejamkan mata, berkonsentrasi sambil mulutnya mengatakan sesuatu dengan lirih. Sebuah nama dari seorang namja bernama Ong Seungwoo yang menjadi kekasih hatinya. Lewat ratusan kata yang menyebut nama kekasih hatinya, daniel berusaha melarutkan dirinya dengan berkonsentrasi dan memejamkan matanya laksana orang yang sedang berdoa.

Pandangan mata yang tertutup semula gelap lambat laun menjadi terang dan penuh warna menjadi gambar seorang namja manis yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjang tempat tidur di samping daniel yang sedang duduk. Daniel masih terus saja menyebut nama itu agar dirinya dapat memasuki khayalannya dan imajinasinya.

" ong seungwoo...ong..ong..ong..ong..ong…"daniel terus berkata kata

" huuh… sudah belum ceritanya kenapa malah sejak dari tadi malah memanggil namaku terus " kata namja yang berbaring di sebelah daniel. Daniel yang masih terus memejamkan matanya tidak memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang pendamping hidupnya.

" hei…! " Sebuah tamparan lembut mendarat di pipi suaminya, yang membuat kaget daniel kaget dan tersadar.

" sakit... " kata daniel setelah sadar " kau menyebalkan daniel aku merasa salah menikah denganmu " jawab ong

" kau tadi menyuruhku bercerita tentang pengalamanku waktu aku telah menjadikanmu kekasihku meski kita belum pernah saling kenal " kata daniel

" dasar orang aneh, kau dari tadi hanya memanggil namaku" kata ong

'' mianhae, kau tau mengingat masa laluku membuatku terbawa dalam emosi lama, tapi sekarang akau bersyukur kau ada disini bersamaku dan woojin adalah harta berhargaku selain dirimu. Jika dulu aku tidak mengerjakan tugas akhir pendidikan akhirku ke panti asuhan woojin dan dekat dengannya, mungkin aku tak akan bisa dekat denganmu dan menjadikanmu pendampingku'' balas daniel ''

"mulutmu sangat manis tuan kang, jika saja aku tak bekerja di panti asuhan itu mungkin aku tak akan mengenalmu yang bodoh dan woojin, dia segalanya bagiku sejak aku tau dia tak mempunyai orang tua sejak kecelakaan ketika dia berumur 5 tahun, aku senang kau mau menerima permintaanku untuk mengadopsi woojin jika ingin menikahiku''

" tentu aku menyayangimu dan woojin asal kau tau, sekarang adalah urusan kita Kang Seungwoo " kata daniel sambil tersenyum nakal daniel memegang badan ong dan mencoba menciumnya, ong pun sedikit berontak dengan kuat.

'' YAAKKK... Beruang Mesummm... lepaskan aku''

Mari kita tinggalkan mereka berdua yang sedang bercanda dalam kebahagiaan setelah mereka baru saja melewati acara pernikahan. Malam ini adalah malam pertama bagi mereka berdua sebagai suami istri.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. My cute haters

Bae jinyoung x park jihoon

Siang merangkak mengusir pagi. matahari sudah ada di puncaknya, aku tertidur lelap di atas ranjangku yang empuk. "Park Jihoon bangun!" eomma menarik tanganku untuk bangun, tapi kuacuhkan saja.

d ia mulai kesal dan menarik seprai ranjangku hingga aku jatuh dari ranjang. "ne eomma?, lima menit lagi ini masih pagi". aku berdiri dan mulai menguap.

"masih pagi?, ini sudah siang. Jika kau tak mau bangun kau tak usah tidur di dalam rumah ini!"

mataku masih terpejam, dengan rambut berantakan, tubuhku terasa berat. aku melirik jam dinding sudah jam 7, seperti tersengat listrik. aku melupakan kantukku, dan bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi. Aku berlari ke luar rumah, tampak eomma sedang menyiram bunga di taman buatannya. "eomma, aku berangkat". Teriakku sambil tergesa gesa dengan baju seragam yang lumayan rapi.

XXX

Aku memanjat pagar sekolah, menyelinap masuk ke kelas. untungnya, Yura ssaem belum masuk ke kelas. aku duduk di bangku dengan napas tak beraturan. "kenapa terlambat? Oh jihonnie apa kau tau di kelas kita akan ada murid baru?". Seonho memegang pundak kiriku, membuatku terkejut. Dia Yeo Seonho salah satu teman dekatku yang sangat menyukai makanan dan apapun tentang makanan dia adalah kata yang cocok untuk di cari sebagai ahli makanan.

"tadi ada masalah, aku tak peduli dengan info itu. Kataku ketus "jinjayo? Tapi dia itu seorang Id-". ucapnya terputus. "aku tak peduli, kau bisa pergi dulu nanti kita bicarakan?". Ucapku mulai semakin menyebalkan dengan arah pembicaraan.

"baiklah jihonnie manis" Ucapnya Ceria.

Yura Ssaem masuk ke ruang kelasku, diikuti murid baru yang dikenal oleh semua orang. ia seorang member Idol grup terkenal Wanna One, bae jinyoung. sontak, semua yeoja berteriak histeris dan beberapa namja berteriak bangga karena member idol group seterkenal dia bersekolah di sekolah ini. kecuali aku, karena aku adalah hatersnya . dari dulu aku benci padanya karena dia hanya berpura pura baik di depan kamera dan dia pernah berkata buruk tentang musik yang di keluarkan oleh idolaku.

"good morning everbody, he is new student in your class. you all know him all right?, he is the Idol Group". ucap Yura ssaem yang merupakan guru bahasa inggris.

"hai, perkenalkan. Namaku Bae Jinyoung" ucapnya ramah. aku memandang sinis padanya, akan kubuat ia tak betah di sekolah ini.

"ssaem rasa kalian sudah tau dia lebih dari ssaem bukan? Jadi jinyoung silahkan kau duduk di belakang sana" Yura ssaem menunjuk bangku di sebelahku. kurasa aku sedang sial, harus ada di dekat dengan Baeloser itu.

Aku duduk di ruang tamu rumahku, memikirkan rencana untuk mengerjai artis itu. semua cara sudah kulakukan, tapi tak kunjung berbuah hasil. aku sudah kehabisan ide. Eomma duduk di sampingku, lalu menuangkan teh kedalam dua cangkir.

"weayo? Kau terlihat murung, ada masalah?"tanya eomma. "aniyo, aku tak apa eomma"

" apa kau mempunyai kekasih sekarang? Sehingga begini" eomma menatapku penuh selidik. Aku mengambil cangkir berisi teh dan meminumnya pelan. "aku ke kamar saja jika eomma berkata hal aneh lagi". aku meninggalkan eomma sendirian.

Xxx

Aku datang ke sekolah pagi sekali. sudah kuduga, baeloser itu sudah berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. aku mengoleskan lem ke kursihnya, berharap ia akan segera mendudukinya. benar saja, ia duduk di kursih itu. aku bergegas meninggalkannya.

"rasakan saja, kau akan menikmati lem itu". desisku.

"apa yang menikmati?" dia mendengarnya. aku terkejut ketika tiba tiba dia di sampingku, dan yang paling penting dia tidak terjerat lem itu, usahaku lagi-lagi gagal. apa dia ini ini kucing bernyawa sembilan, hingga selalu selamat dari ulahku.

"ah, menikmati?. Itu bukan apa apa. maksudnya tikus itu". aku mencari alasan. "tikus apa?". "maksudku kucing yang menikmati memakan tikus. Aku kira kucingnya sudah masuk jebakan tikus uhmm begitulah" ucapku dengan alasan teraneh

"jinjayo? Aku kira kau akan membuat ulah padaku" ucapnya dengan wajah menyelidikiku.

"hah! Aniyao te-tentu saja setiap orang bisa berubah menjadi baik termasuk diriku" ucapku berbohong dan sedikit gugup.

Xxx

Aku berjalan lunglai di depan kelasku yang ada dilantai dua, pikiranku kosong memikirkan cara mengeluarkan namja menyebalkan itu, sambil memainkan kertas tugas dari Yura Ssaem untuk kelasku, tak kusangka kertas itu terbang tertiup angin dan tergantung di ranting pohon yang tinggi. aku memanjat pohon itu, dan berhasil kudapatkan kertas itu. tapi aku tak bisa turun.

"Park Jihoon, apa yang kau lakukan disana?"tanya jinyoung "aku tak bisa turun dasar bodoh, bagaimana ini" teriakku karena gelisah.

"loncat saja" Teriaknya

" hei kau bodoh? Aku takut, apa kau mau aku mati agar kau senang? Kau senang menghinaku dan Idol grup kesayanganku Supernova kau gila!"

"Tsk, loncat saja, ini bukan waktunya kau bercerita masalah pribadimu itu"perintahnya. dengan pasrah aku meloncat, dia menangkapku. mata kami bertemu, aku merasa ada getaran hebat dihatiku. disaat itu kusadari aku menyukainya, tapi aku tidak pernah tau itu. aku terlalu sibuk pada kebencianku, sehingga aku tidak peduli pada perhatian lebihnya.

"lihat, tidak apa apa bukan? Dan aku tak pernah menghina apapun dari supernova sunbae hanya saja aku kecewa pada perusahannya membiarkan grup berlian terpendam dengan memberikan lagu yang tidak cocok dengan mereka". Dia tersenyum padaku, dia lalu menurunkanku. "gomawo". ucapku.

"ne?"

"gomawo, kau dengar dasar bodoh"teriakku ke telinganya.

"jadi, akhirnya kucing dan tikus berdamai "

"darimana dia tau kucing dan tikus itu" gumamku pelan. aku meninggalkannya, dengan tersipu malu.

"Tentu aku tau tau tentangmu Jihoon manis"teriaknya.

Entah kenapa aku mulai mencintainya, meski tak ada yang berubah antara kami. hingga di suatu pagi, setangkai bunga mawar berada di lokerku. aku binggung siapa pemberi bunga ini.

"itu bunga dariku, kau tau mungkin aku tak bisa mengatakan seperti drama yang kumainkan dengan lancarnya bagaimana perasaanku tapi aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu, maksudku sejak pertama kali kau mengerjaiku, kau haters manis yang pernah ku tahu asal kau tau" ucap jinyoung.

"nado saranghae" balasku tertunduk malu


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Small blue papper

Seong hyunwoo x jang moonbok

Pintu kafe berdecit pertanda bahwa ada seseorang yang telah mendorongnya, seseorang itu adalah Jang Moonbok. Untuk sesaat namja berambut cokelat panjang tergerai itu terpaku di depan pintu, tanpa bisa menggerakkan kakinya. Dia sibuk mengagumi apapun yang tertangkap oleh indranya. Dinding penuh dengan lukisan yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya, alunan musik klasik terdengar begitu menenangkan. Dan aroma coklat dari berbagai tempat di belahan dunia tercium begitu mengundang untuk dicicipi. 'Kau terlalu mengerti apa yang aku suka' Sudut bibir moonbok tertarik ke atas seiring dengan pemikirannya.

"permisi, kalau tidak jadi memesan apapun di kafe ini, silahkan ke luar, karena pelanggan lain sedang menunggu," tegur salah satu pelayan sambil menunjuk para pelanggan yang masih berada di luar pintu.

"Ah mianhae. aku akan masuk," senyum moonbok malu. Dia langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam kafe, mencari meja nomor 22. Dan sekali lagi, sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas saat menemukan meja nomor 22 terletak di sudut kanan kafe, berdekatan dengan jendala. Dari meja tersebut, lalu lalang di luar kafe bisa dinikmati dengan leluasa. 'Kau membuatku makin penasaran'.

Dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum, Moonbok duduk dan meletakkan jaket kesayangannya di kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Dia mengeluarkan kertas kecil berwarna biru dari dalam sakunya. 'Hari Minggu, pukul 14.00, kafe Chocolate, meja 22.' Begitulah tulisan dalam kertas kecil itu. Bukan hanya selembar itu saja, sudah berlembar-lembar kertas kecil biru yang isinya aneh tapi bisa membuat terbang dengan pilihan diksinya yang selalu tepat. Dan baru pertama kalinya Si kertas kecil biru itu mengajak untuk saling bertemu. Entah apa maksudnya. Tapi terlepas dari apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Moonbok tidak menyesal datang ke tempat yang seperti surga baginya. "Meja 22, dua porsi Pure Chocolate Ice Cream. Silahkan dinikmati dan semoga memuaskan."

Belum usai rasa kagumnya terhadap kafe itu dan si kertas kecil biru, tiba-tiba seorang pelayan menghampiri mejanya, dan meletakkan dua porsi coklat di mejanya. Kalau saja lompat-lompat dan berteriak gembira di tempat itu wajar,maka dia akan melakukannya. Tapi untungnya hal itu masih tidak wajar. Pure Chocolate Ice Cream, coklat yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada cicipan pertama. Yang mengetahui fakta itu hanya dirinya dan Seong Hyunwoo.

'Hyunwoo!'. Mata Moonbok sontak terbelalak saat orang yang sedang dipikirkannya sedang duduk di kursi seberangnya.

"hyunwoo?," Moonbok masih tidak percaya.

"Ya. Aku disini," Hyunwoo yang mengerti keterkejutan Moonbok mencoba memperjelasnya.

"Sejak kapan kau disana?" "Sejak pelayan menghidangkan coklat luar biasa ini." "Tidak mungkin. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?"

"Karena kau terlalu sibuk mengagumi coklat ini dan jangan bilang kau sudah membayangkan dirimu lompat-lompat dan berteriak tidak jelas," Hyunwoo tertawa geli saat mengatakan itu.

"Tidak!" jawab Moonbok terlalu cepat dan semangat. 'Tidak sampai kejadian, tapi membayangkan memang sudah. Bagaimana kau tahu kebiasaanku itu?'lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Tapi hyunwoo," "Ya?" hyunwoo memakan coklatnya dengan santai.

"Si kertas kecil biru, itu kau?" "Hah? Maksudmu? Kertas kecil biru apa?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." Moonbok terlihat kecewa. 'Kenapa Hyunwoo tidak tahu tentang kertas kecil biru itu? Apa mungkin dia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu?' Moonbok masih terlihat bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Sedangkan hyunwoo memandang Moonbok dengan tenang, sambil sesekali memakan coklatnya.

"hyunwoo," sekali lagi Moonbok menyeruakan kebingungannya. "Kenapa?" hyunwoo sejenak menghentikan suapan coklatnya, dan fokus memandang Moonbok yang akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Itu, ehm," ada jeda sebentar sebelum Moonbok melanjutkan ucapannya. "bagaimana bisa kau tahu semua yang aku suka?" "Semua yang kau suka?"

Hyunwoo terlihat sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Moonbok. Tapi kemudian, seperti ada lampu kuning yang menyala dalam kepalanya.

"Oh, maksudmu Pure Chocolate ini? Saat aku tadi masuk ke kafe ini, aku melihatmu hanya duduk sendirian tanpa memesan apapun. Karena dulu kau pernah bilang sangat suka dengan Pure Chocolate, jadi aku pesan dua." Moonbok menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum kecil. 'Mungkin saat ini Hyunwoo belum mau mengatakan yang sejujurnya, tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggumu, si kertas kecil biru.' Hyunwoo ikut tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya di kepala Moonbok, mengusapnya untuk menunjukkan rasa gemas dan kasih sayangnya.

Tidak jauh dari dua insan yang sedang tersenyum itu, ada satu insan yang memandang dengan mata sendu. Dia sedang berdiri di tengah lalu lalang mengahadap kafe Chocolate. Kertas kecil biru di tangan kanannya, sudah kelihatan kusut karena sejak tadi tangannya mengepal menggenggam kuat kertas kecil biru itu.

Xxx

p.s: hallo aku author baru kalau tidak suka pair yang aku buat jangan baca, aku tak memaksa ok? Jadilah reader baik mengerti privasi dan keinginan penulis. Aku suka saja moonbok uke because he's really cute


End file.
